


Find A Reason To Touch Him

by bibliolatry



Series: Cosmo [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliolatry/pseuds/bibliolatry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suggestion number 14</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find A Reason To Touch Him

Sherlock uses every excuse he can to brush against John in as subtle a way as possible. He squeezes past John rather than going the long way around (which John would likely just put to Sherlock being ‘his usual lazy self’), places his hand on the small of John’s back to guide him through crime scenes (though he makes sure to do so when only when convenient and impossible for others to tell what he is doing), and has even managed to find some excuse to brush the ever lengthening fringe of John’s hair from his forehead (the most convenient of which happened to be after a head injury that lead to John spending two nights in hospital; Sherlock can hear the John in his head saying ‘bit not good, Sherlock’ and rolls his eyes at himself). All in all, he’s come to the conclusion that ‘accidental’ brushes of his pelvic region against John in any manner leads to swift arousal and swift retreat from the shared space and room (often to his ensuite to take care of the issue) and that John does not seem to be bothered by the increased invasion of his personal space by Sherlock, but will step back when someone else does so.


End file.
